


Unsolicited

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tries to send Qrow nudes. Keyword <em>tries</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolicited

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading through some of my old rps lately and one of my muses had a running gag that every time she tried to sext her bf if always ended up going to someone else and I thought "okay but what if Ironqrow" and

James didn’t look at the pictures after he took them, beyond a cursory glance to make sure they’d turned out okay. They had- he was a decent cameraman, for all that he wasn’t accustomed to taking pictures of _himself_. The pictures were embarrassing- his own body, spread out in an expanse of metal and bare skin, lens flares bouncing off of his robotic half. How could he _not_  be embarrassed?

But Qrow had been sending him nudes, and had indicated that he wouldn’t mind getting some in return, and James wanted to do this for him. Wanted to show him that level of deep, soul-searing trust that he felt for the other. It was one thing to give Qrow his body when they were alone, in their bedroom- quite another to send it to him via scroll, to give him the power to show the world that General Ironwood was as much machine as man.

Putting that power into his hand, and knowing that Qrow would never use it. He took a deep breath and pulled up the text messenger on his scroll. He didn’t bother with an elaborate message- he would let the pictures speak for themselves. His message typed, he pulled up his favorites, took another deep breath, and hit select and send faster than his scroll could properly process, before he could chicken out.

 _Hey, I have a present for you. What do you think?_  
_[att: gift.file]_

Glynda glanced down at her scroll as it buzzed, indicating a message from one of her priority contacts. James? She looked up at the class, but all of them were busy with their work. She pulled up the message.

 _A present?_ she thought. _Oh James, what is it **this**  time? _She hit download on the file, and pulled it open- probably another attempt at being romantic. The man couldn’t take a hint unless he was being beaten over the head with-

_What the **hell**?_

The students all looked up in surprise at the stunned, angry shout that their professor had let out when she saw the images that James had sent her. She looked around at them, a tic jumping in her jaw, and, through clenched teeth, managed to say, “I’ll be right _back_ ,” before storming out. They murmured among themselves, curious, but had no way of knowing what was wrong and soon lost interest in favor of other topics.

In her office, Glynda paced angrily. What the hell was James thinking, sending her those images? Did he really think they were appropriate? Did he think that she would _welcome_  them? Did he think she _wanted_  them?

In a sort of morbid fascination, she looked down at her scroll again, flipping through the images. James, laid out bare in his living room. Three of them were tasteful, almost artful- just a nude form, in a state of relaxation. Two were less tasteful, more lewd- James with his hands on his own body, obviously pleasuring himself. The sixth, and final one, though, was the worst. His dick in his hand, a look of pure ecstasy clear on what of his face wasn’t turned away from the camera.

Glynda hadn’t known he had a metal dick. She hadn’t wanted to know. James was _supposed_  to be one of her best friends, and that wasn’t the sort of thing one wanted to know about one’s best friend if one didn’t have any intention of using the information to her advantage.

( _Iron wood_ , she thought, but silenced that voice immediately. This was no time for her third thoughts to be getting involved.)

This was it, though. This was the line, and James had crossed it. She could _handle_  him flirting with her, and she could _handle_  him trying to romance her, and she could _handle_  his persistent belief that he would eventually wear her down- she didn’t _like_  them, but for the sake of the inner circle, she would _handle_  them.

But _this_. She pulled up the reply box, and took a deep breath. No, _this_  was going too far. She started typing as she paced. Time to tell James exactly how inappropriate he was being.

o/o

After the images sent, James began to feel a bit sick. It wasn’t that he thought Qrow wouldn’t appreciate them- Qrow had made apparent, many times, loudly and enthusiastically and with much swearing, just how much he enjoyed James’ body. He had also made it clear that he would welcome any and all nudes James wanted to send him. James _knew_  that Qrow would accept the gift happily- but knowing and _knowing_  are two different things, and James couldn’t help the rolling in his gut over what Qrow’s reaction might be. 

He worried, irrationally, that his gift would be rejected, and when several minutes had gone by without any response, James turned his scroll off and began pacing, telling himself that Qrow was probably just busy: visiting with his nieces perhaps, or in a meeting with Ozpin, or- something. Qrow would have replied by now if he could, James told himself, so there was no point in worrying about it.

The churning in his middle was getting worse when he heard the tapping at the window and turned to see a large black bird on the sill, clearly begging entrance. James’ shoulders sagged with something like relief. _Qrow_. He strode over to the window and opened it, and then Qrow was inside, already transformed before he landed, and without giving James time to say hello had already caught the front of his greatcoat and pushed him back against the wall, dragging him down into a deep kiss.

Was this a response to his gift? It wasn’t the first time Qrow had appeared out of nowhere and kissed him with such bruising intensity, and though Qrow usually spared time for a hello it wasn’t unheard of for him to skip all niceties- usually in a response to something, or because he was just that desperate to feel James’ touch after a time apart. Since they’d only seen each other that morning, he had to assume the former- that Qrow meant this as a reply to the nudes he had been sent.

Well, if that was the case, James certainly wouldn’t complain. He caught Qrow’s hips in his hands and then shifted to hoist him up, carrying him back to their bedroom bridal-style and dropping him on the bed. He was over Qrow in an instant, but Qrow just grabbed his lapels and flipped them over so that he was straddling James’ hips, looking down at him.

“Too many clothes,” Qrow said, voice hoarse and a touch high. He got to work on James’ lower half, pulling off his boots and then yanking down pants and underwear in one fluid motion, while James unbuttoned his coat and wiggled out of it. When Qrow resumed his perch James was lying there in just his black ribbed undershirt; Qrow sat back and looked him over with a hungry look in his eye, hands splayed out across James’ belly, just under the edge of his undershirt. James flushed slightly at the scrutiny, and even more when Qrow spoke again, the tone of command in his voice. “Turn over,” he said, lifting himself up enough for James to oblige.

James did, and had no sooner made himself comfortable on his front than he felt his shirt pushed up and Qrow’s teeth grazing his back, at the space where scarred flesh joined with metal, and he shivered. Qrow didn’t get in the mood to give orders that much- but James loved it when he did.

“Now,” Qrow growled, shifting up James' body to bite lightly at his earlobe. “Let’s have some fun, hmm?”

o/o

“So much for this shirt,” James said, pulling off his undershirt and eyeing the stain on the back with distaste. “I’m starting to think you do this on purpose.”

Qrow just lay where he was, a content, boneless heap sprawled out on the bed beside James. He didn’t even have the decency to look apologetic, just hummed vaguely in response and stretched out even more, almost catlike. Yes, definitely deliberate.

“Is this going to set a precedent?” James went on, tossing his ruined shirt aside for the time being. Oh well, he had eighteen more, and all identical. One wouldn’t be missed anytime soon. Qrow hummed inquisitively at his question, so James elaborated. “Every time I send you nudes,” he said. “Is this going to be your response?”

“You sent me nudes?” Qrow sat up and fumbled eagerly on the floor for his pants, digging his scroll out of his pocket. “When?”

“About ten minutes before you got here,” James said. “You didn’t get them?”

“I was flying, I hadn’t had a chance to check my scroll. I just wanted to get to you- saw- saw some stuff, needed to be here with you.” He didn’t give any details about what he saw, and James didn’t press for them: if Qrow wanted to talk, he would listen, but he knew there were things that weren’t easy to put into words. In any case he could understand the Qrow’s need without details, having been in the same position himself more than once.

Qrow was going through his scroll eagerly, but his smile slowly faded into a furrowed brow of confusion. “Where are they?” he asked. “I haven’t got any messages from you since you double-checked about dinner this morning.”

“What?” James stood, and disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve his own scroll. He frowned while it turned on, and then his alerts began screaming at him. “Hold on, I have eighty-seven new messages from Glynda.” He frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, opening the thread curiously. What in the world would Glynda be saying to him that required eighty-seven texts to say?

 _That was unbelievably inappropriate_ , the first read. Qrow moved over to read over James shoulder. _How **dare**  you. I’m so angry I can’t even see straight._

“You’d think there’d be more typos then,” Qrow said, but James shushed him and kept scrolling.

_It’s bad enough the liberties you already take, I can live with you hitting on me constantly-_

“You hit on Glynda?” Qrow asked. James shrugged.

“I didn’t think I did.”

- _but to send me such things unsolicited? I didn’t think even **you**  would sink so low. I never asked to see those things, I don’t care about your metal dick or how you look pleasuring yourself-_

 _“Oh god,_ ” James said, as he realized where his images had gone. Behind him, Qrow perked up.

“You sent me a dick pic? And a wank pic?”

James nodded miserably and kept reading. The rest of the messages were in the same vein- Glynda had written a novel on how inappropriate he’d been, and had poured a lot of other feelings she had into it as well. James was mortified- he’d had no idea she’d taken his friendliness to be advances. Didn’t she know he was gay? And did she think he didn’t know _she_  was gay, too? He’d have to run damage control as soon as he saw her, he couldn’t let her carry on thinking he’d try to push himself on her when he wasn’t wanted.

Oh, and he should probably let her know she’d only gotten his nudes by mistake.

“I wanna see these pics,” Qrow said, once James had gotten through all the texts. “It’s not fair Glynda got to see them and I didn’t.”

“What?” James pulled himself out of his funk enough to glance around at Qrow. “Oh… they’re not.. _that_  great,” he said. He was getting embarrassed again, a bright pink blush coloring his neck and crawling up to his ears. “I was just- it was a spur of the moment… and I just.. you know.”

“Not that good?” Qrow huffed. “It’s _you_. You’re like, the sexiest man ever, why _wouldn’t_  they be good?”

“Qrow…” The blush had crawled up to his cheeks now, and Qrow tugged him close and fluttered kisses over the edges of his blush. James ducked his head, and pulled up the folder on his scroll. His hand was trembling while he sent the pics again, this time double checking that they went to Qrow. There was a pause, and then Qrow’s scroll buzzed and he sat back to open the text and look through them.

While Qrow was otherwise occupied, James pulled up Glynda’s number and sent her a text.

 _I’m sorry_ , it read. _It was an accident. Please give me a chance to explain_.

He had to wait several minutes, while Qrow made appreciative noises behind him over the pictures, but then suddenly Moonshard’s _You Sound Like Coming Home_  began blasting from his scroll and he hit the answer button a little harder than necessary.

“Glynda!” he said, and then his blush began anew as he realized that he’d hit the video answer button by mistake- and he hadn’t put on a fresh shirt since Qrow had ruined his other one. This probably wasn’t a good way to begin his explanation.

Glynda, for her part, looked furious, even moreso when she saw that James was unclothed- all she could see was a little bit of his collarbone, but it was enough. “Another _accident_?” she spat.

“Believe it or not, yes.” James sighed, but didn’t get any farther before his greatcoat was dropped over his head and Qrow plucked the scroll from his hand, turning it to himself and giving Glynda his smuggest look.

“Hi Glynda,” he said. “Jimmy was trying to send those images to me but hit your name by mistake. We’d both really appreciate it if you’d delete them and pretend this never happened.”

There was a long silence. James finished putting his greatcoat on- his midriff down was still bare, but at least the part that was in view was covered. He felt a little better. Glynda, meanwhile, was staring at Qrow in stunned silence. James took the scroll back, and Qrow moved over to look over his shoulder.

“Glynda, are you okay?”

“How-” A tick was jumping in her jaw. “How long have you…”

Qrow looked at James. “You’re the one that keeps up with this stuff,” he said. James gave him a look of fond exasperation before turning his attention back to Glynda.

“About ten months,” he said. “Glynda, I swear I didn’t realize you thought I was hitting on you. I was being friendly- you know how bad I am at social- I thought you knew I was gay- I swear if I’d realized that I would have-” He broke off. “Glynda?”

“You were sending Qrow nudes?” she asked. “I’ve already deleted them,” she added. “Those were for Qrow?”

“Yep,” Qrow said, and Glynda shifted her attention to Qrow. For a moment, they just locked eyes, and James felt oddly like there was some silent communication going on between them. Glynda’s face suddenly softened noticeably.

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll accept your apology. Just- be more careful in the future, okay? I really didn’t want to know how extensive your reconstruction really was.”

“Of course,” James said. “And again, I’m very sorry.”

They hung up, then, and James set his scroll aside with a long, heavy sigh. “Well,” he said. “That happened.”

“Yep.” Qrow sat back and turned back to his own scroll. “I like these pics,” he said. “They’re really good.”

Beside him, James just took his greatcoat back off and sprawled out on the bed. He was tired, and aching, and everything that had happened had drained him. He heard Qrow’s scroll buzz, but didn’t raise his head to ask. Qrow would tell him if it was something important.

Qrow, meanwhile, opened the text Glynda had just sent him and read it with a soft smile before replying.

 _James trusts you_ , it read. _If you ever make him regret that trust I will **personally**  end you._

 _Of course,_  Qrow replied. _But_ w _hy would I ever need you to?_

o/o

**Author's Note:**

> (Addendum)
> 
> “This one’s my favorite,” Qrow said, shoving his scroll into James’ line of vision. 
> 
> James took the scroll and looked, expecting the dick pic or at least one of the wank pics, but it was neither. Instead it was the second one he’d taken, the one where he was sprawled lazily on the couch, metal arm behind his head while he gave the camera his most sultry look. He passed the scroll back to Qrow, confused.
> 
> “Why that one?”
> 
> Qrow just hummed and tucked his scroll into his pocket, turning back to James with a lazy smile. “Cause,” he said. “That’s the only one you’re actually looking at the camera.”


End file.
